Show Me Heaven
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Based on 7x04. Stefan and Caroline are at the Halloween dance, still unable to touch each other. Someone watching them takes pity on them. My version of what happened after.


AN – I wrote the first half of this before Thursdays episode, so it differs from what happened.

 **Show Me Heaven**

Stefan spotted Caroline among the people in the Halloween themed party. She was dressed in white, a halo on top of her head, wings on her back, the dress she wore barely covered her ample chest, and her arms were bare. He swallowed at the sight, she was truly a vision.

A vision he still couldn't touch.

Damn vindictive Valerie. It was not like they had some epic love, she took his virginity, left, then a couple of months later said she was coming back, and then she abandoned him. Hardly the beginning of a love story. He never loved her, and he never would. But as was the ridiculousness of his life, his exes tended to be of the crazy vindictive bitch type. It really pissed him off. He had tried talking to her rationally, but that didn't do anything. As if that had ever worked with any of his previous ex girlfriends.

Caroline made her way over, smiling happily at Stefan, "You made it!"

"As if I would ever miss a chance to dance with you." Stefan then glanced at her bare arms, a frown on his face, "Though I can't touch your skin."

"What are you supposed to be?" Caroline looked over his outfit, and laughed outright, "A hotter version of Freddy Krueger?"

Stefan burst into laughter, his lips wide in a grin, gazing at Caroline with complete adoration, "I just threw something together."

Caroline shook her head with affection, her teeth biting into her lip, "Next time, I am picking your outfit." She wagged her finger at him, "No exceptions."

Stefan ducked his head with a smile, "You've already picked it for me once."

Caroline furrowed her brow, "When?"

"When I lost my memories." Stefan smiled dreamily at her, remembering all too well how he felt when he saw Caroline with Tyler, "James Dean, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Caroline's face bloomed into a smile, "Not that it was much different from your everyday look."

Stefan smiled at her, tugging on one of her blonde curls, "Always looking out for me."

Caroline's eyes shot to his, a blush colouring her cheeks as he repeated her words from long ago, from way back in the beginning of their friendship when she was distracting him so that Elena could visit Katherine in the tomb. She shook her head laughing, "I can't believe you remember that."

Stefan's gaze turned serious, the urge to run his hands along her arms to cup her cheeks was strong but he had to resist because of the vervain on her skin. Instead he placed his hands on her waist, careful to avoid her arms, "I may not remember the first time I _met_ you." He tugged her close so that her whole body was pressed against his completely clothed body that protected him from her skin, "But I clearly remember the first time I saw _you_."

Caroline blinked rapidly, taking a breath to release it shakily. Her poisonous hands holding his shoulders, her eyes not looking away from his as she pouted, "I really want to kiss you right now, Stefan."

"So do I, Caroline." Stefan wanted to drop his head against hers, and softly cover her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He wanted to make out with her in so many random places, he wanted to just hold her against him to savour the feel of their skin touching. He wanted to kiss his damn girlfriend without it feeling like he was making out with a wall of vervain.

Caroline wanted to lay her head against his shoulder but she didn't want to risk touching his skin, plus she wasn't sure she could resist him if she was so close to him. It was so frustrating, being so close to everything she'd ever wanted, everything that she'd waited nearly a year to have after his running away after Damon died, and her own humanity free time after her mom died, and then waiting longer until she was ready to be with him. To finally be ready, to be the one to kiss him this time, to actually allow herself to be happy even amidst her grief. Then she was kidnapped, tortured, held prisoner, and forced to relive Stefan's first time. Then the jealous bitch cursed her skin.

All of their frustration, love, want and need for each other was portrayed within their never ending stare. All they wanted was each other, and they were unable to cross that divide between them because it would burn. So they had to content themselves with touching each other over the material of their clothes, trying to get their fix for each others skin that way. It wasn't the same.

* * *

Lily entered the room, and glanced through the sea of people. She saw Nora and Mary Louise dancing close, Valerie sulking in a corner glaring in the direction of Stefan and Caroline. She looked at the couple, and she could see their frustration from here. She only meant to keep the girl until her sons gave her what she wanted, she did not mean for the torture to carry on once she was released.

Her eyes softened as she looked at Stefan. She had read his journal, his words of guilt had pained her heart. He had gotten to her, with his honesty with her when he was teaching her how to drive, and his heartbreaking words as a sixteen year old boy who missed his mother dearly. He did not deserve to be unable to touch the woman he loved. She knew that she already released Caroline, but she would give her son one more kindness.

Lily turned to Beau, a small smile on her lips as she nodded in the couples direction, "You know what to do."

Beau searched Lily's eyes before nodding.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were still dancing, successfully managing not to touch one another. It was nice, dancing again, they haven't danced so close in so long. It just sucks that they can't wrap their arms around each other properly, only closer than they ever have before, Caroline's around his neck, Stefan's around her waist, their foreheads touching, eyes locked on each other as they moved in sync. But no, it was not to be, tonight at least. But Caroline would get the dance she always wanted from Stefan, once she got this stupid spell off her skin.

Stefan smiled lovingly as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. She looked so gorgeous, and her outfit is appropriate as she's always been his angel. He couldn't help but lean forward for a kiss, but the moment his lips touched hers there was pain. He hissed, as he pulled back. He closed his eyes in frustration. All he wanted to do was hold and kiss his girlfriend. Was that too much to ask? For him, apparently it was.

Caroline shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I can't do this..." All she wanted was to be able to touch Stefan and she couldn't. She dropped her hands from his shoulders, taking a step away from him.

Stefan took a step towards her, "Caroline..."

Caroline raised her hands up, a tear falling down her cheek, "Don't. Don't touch me, Stefan." She turned around, and ran out of the dance.

Stefan growled, his eyes briefly meeting Valerie's sending an anger filled glare at her before following after Caroline. He reached her in the hallway, wanting to reach for her but he couldn't, he wanted to hit the wall in anger. Instead he called out to her, "Please stop running from me, Caroline."

Caroline span around, "Running from you?" She marched over, and jabbed her finger in his chest, "I'm trying not to _hurt_ you, Stefan."

"I know." Stefan smirked, his eyes filled with amusement for the briefest moment, "It got you to turn around though, didn't it?"

Caroline didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she settled on a smile with a roll of her eyes, "It's just too hard, Stefan."

"I know." Stefan's voice was filled with the pain of staying away from her.

Caroline was about to reply when she spotted Beau behind them. She frowned, "What do you want?"

Stefan turned around to face Beau, still remembering their last encounter. He stood protectively in front of Caroline, and waited for any sign that he was about to attack.

Beau raised his hand, and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them, nodded at Stefan and Caroline, and then he left.

Caroline stared at where Beau stood in disbelief, "Please say that I have not been cursed. _Again_!"

Stefan didn't know what or if Beau had done anything to Caroline. He turned around, his face full of concern, "Come home with me, and we'll figure it out." Seeing the hesitation in her eyes he brought out the puppy eyes, "Please, Caroline."

Caroline was powerless to resist the puppy eyes of Stefan so she nodded, "Okay."

Stefan smiled happily at Caroline agreeing to come home with him. He walked out with her, and led her over to his car.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline walked into Tyler's house. Caroline went straight to the couch to sit down. Stefan went to the alcohol and poured them both a glass. He walked over to her, handing her the glass.

Theirs fingers brushed in the exchange.

Caroline gasped pulling her hand back.

Stefan stared back, his heart racing in his chest. It hadn't hurt.

"I'm so sorry..." Caroline started to apologize, her eyes tearful at once again hurting Stefan.

Stefan's eyes were bright and tearful. He reached his hand across, a slight tremble detected in his hand, and he very softly ran them down Caroline's face. She flinched at his touch, but he didn't. He released a breathless laugh, sliding his hand down her bare arm to trail around her fingertips. A look of awe took over his face, his eyes locked on the sight of his fingers on her skin, "I can touch you."

Caroline blinked rapidly, she needed to test it out for herself. She raised her palm up, waiting for Stefan to do the same, hovered them in the air for a moment before she pressed it against his. A breath of relief escaped her, just moving her palm up and down over his, both of them watching as she slid her fingers through the spaces in his, locking their hand together.

Stefan looked at their joined hand, a smile touching his at the feel of her hand tangled with his. He gazed into her eyes, his smile turning shy as he tugged on her hand so that she stood before him. He searched her beautiful blue eyes, his heart racing at the love he read in her gaze. He thread his fingers through her hair, his breath catching at the feel of her silky strands sliding between his fingers.

Caroline ran her fingertips over his cheek, and down the side of his mouth, never looking away from his sparkling green eyes. Her breathing hitched as his hand played with her hair, the breath from him hitting her lips making her shiver. She slid her hand down his chest to rest over his heart, a shy smile on her lips as she felt the way it skipped beneath her touch.

Stefan ducked his head with a smile, gulping as his eyes strayed to the cleavage on display from her dress. Unable to resist such a sight, he slid his hand through her hair to glide over her collarbone, then down her chest to tease the valley between her breasts. He could hear and feel her heart speed up. Not wanting to rush this moment between them, he danced along the top of her breast to slide his hand down her side to curl around her waist.

Caroline smiled, sliding the hand on his chest to wrap around his neck, their joined hands raising as they began to dance, how they should have been able to dance earlier. Their eyes locked in a love filled gaze, their feet beginning to move as they swayed to the music that only existed between the two of them.

Stefan bent his head to rest their foreheads together, releasing her hand to wrap his around her waist as her hand joined her other at his neck. He smoothed his hands up her back to reach her wings, he unhooked them letting them drop to the ground. He slipped his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him, his fingers massaging her hips.

Caroline ran her hands along the collar of his jacket, she pushed the material off his shoulder to pull it down his arms, her breath catching at the thump it made as it hit the floor. She brushed her nose against his, her eyes closing with a smile, her lips parting in anticipation of his kiss.

Stefan closed his eyes slowly as his lips touched hers, a moan of pure delight leaving him at the softness of her lips against his. He ran his hands up her sides to cup her cheeks, his thumbs brushing against her skin lovingly, his mouth tender against her, the feel of her against him was perfection. Ever since she'd kissed him he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again and again, never wanted to be parted from her lips ever again.

Caroline let her hands slip underneath his shirt, teasingly brushing her fingers against the skin of his back, and over the perfect curve of his ass. The hitch in his breathing made her heart race in reply. His hands slid into her hair to tilt her head for better access, and she couldn't help a small moan leaving her. She loved when he buried his hands in her hair, the way he played with each strand, and massaged her scalp made a shiver run down his spine.

Stefan smiled into Caroline's mouth as he began to move forward, making her step backwards. He ran his fingers down to the end of her curls to slide down her back to palm her ass. He pressed her against the bannister as he moved his mouth away from hers, pressing whisper soft kisses down the column of her neck.

Caroline released a shuddering breath, her heart beating rapidly within her chest, her fingers digging into the skin of Stefan's back. She turned her head into him, and sucked the lobe of his ear into her mouth. He groaned into her neck, and she hummed in response.

Stefan lifted his head to look in her eyes. They were a dark shade of blue, heady with desire. He smiled at her, growing wider as she smiled back. He cradled her neck, pulling her in for another sweet brush of lips, pulling away to gaze into her eyes, before crashing their lips together for another fiery explosion of love and lust.

Caroline held the back of his neck, smiling at him before pulling him back to her mouth. She twisted them so that she was walking backwards again, following the bannister around until her foot hit the step. Unexpected she couldn't help but fall down so that she was sitting against one of the steps. Amazingly Stefan's lips had never left hers as she fell, he was leaning over her, a gap between their bodies for the first time.

Stefan didn't want any space between them, there had been too much already, so he knelt down on the steps between her legs. He placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding down her arms to take hold of her wrists, and wrap them around his neck. He trailed his hand along her thighs, just dipping beneath the hem of her dress, rubbing his thumb against her inner thighs.

Caroline trembled at the feel of his fingers so close to her throbbing centre. She broke away from his mouth to gasp against his cheek. Her eyes flicked up to meet his darkened gaze, she smiled at him, her hand sliding across his neck to brush his cheek. She was so happy that she could touch him again as avoiding touching him had proven a lot harder than she thought it would be. She never realized just how much they touched until they no longer could.

Stefan smiled back, his hand coming up to rest against hers on his cheek. He found himself becoming lost in her gaze, a state that was becoming a regular occurrence. He would just look at her, his eyes would start to soften, his lips curling into a small smile, and he would fix his gaze on her becoming completely enchanted by her.

Caroline touched her mouth against his briefly, closing her eyes in bliss at the simple pleasure of being free to express her affection for Stefan. She scooted up a step so that she could stand, hugging Stefan's head against her stomach for a precious moment, running her hand through his hair in a soothing manner.

Stefan nuzzled his face against her stomach, purring at the feel of her hands in his hair. He breathed her in, a shiver running down his spine at the hint of arousal he could detect. He closed his eyes and smiled, his fingers trailing up and down her legs. He was hugging her in the middle of the stairs on the way to his room to make love for the first time with emotions on. It seemed even more loving and intimate than their kisses did.

Caroline cupped his jaw, pushing his head up to look at hers as she began to stroke his jawline. She smiled as he stood before her, taking her breath away as she gazed at his gorgeous face so close to her. She trailed her hand over his Adam's apple, to rest at the first button on his collar. She bit her lip, turning her shy and questioning gaze to him.

Stefan smoothed his hands over her hair, to frame her face in his palms. He smiled at her nodding his head. He watched her shaky fingers undo the first button of his shirt, then moving down to the next one, and the one after, and so on until his shirt was hanging open.

Caroline's breath caught as she saw his perfectly sculpted chest. She smoothed her hands over his inviting skin starting at his stomach, and making her way up to his pectoral muscle. She giggled as she brushed her thumbs over his nipples.

Stefan grinned at her, the sound of her laughter making his heart beat an extra thump. Even during their foreplay to making love, hearing her happy make him happy. She made him realize that he didn't need to be serious all the time, like Lexi before her she had always been able to put a smile and laugh on his face. Now that she loved him, just the simple knowledge had him smiling for days.

Caroline left his chest to take hold of one of his hands. She bit her lip to try and hide the width of her grin. She took the stairs backward, leading him up. Just staring into his glowing eyes had her heart racing. After waiting for so long she and Stefan would finally make love to each other. She hadn't forgotten their first time, it had been mind blowing sex, but she couldn't appreciate the feelings hidden beneath their psychopathic behaviour.

At the top Stefan pushed Caroline against the wall, pressing his body against hers, his hands on either side of her head, his mouth fusing to hers. He sighed at the taste of her on his lips, taking his time to explore her mouth with his tongue. He slid his hands down the wall to take hold of her waist, holding her tightly against him so he could relish in the feel of her against him.

Caroline smirked into his mouth jut before she jumped up and curled her legs around his waist, her arm around his shoulder while her other cupped his jaw keeping his mouth firmly attached to hers. She hummed in approval as he began to move, heading towards his bedroom. She was thankful that it wasn't Tyler's old bedroom, she was pretty sure that Stefan didn't want their first time to be on the bed that she and Tyler had their first time. Then again if he hadn't give his house away, she didn't want to think how many times that bed had been used over the decades Stefan lived in it.

Stefan pressed Caroline against the door to his room, his mouth moving to kiss down her neck, breathing in her vanilla scent. His hands sliding down her legs, and back up to slip underneath her dress. He chuckled into her shoulder as he heard her turn the knob, the door suddenly opening under the weight, and they stumbled inside, both of them laughing breathlessly.

Caroline pulled back to look in his eyes as the last of her giggles left her. She touched his face lovingly, memorizing the look on her face; the want, the awe, the love, every passing emotion she stored away in her mind so that she would remember this moment for all time. She dropped her legs from his waist, both of her hands going to his shoulders to push his shirt down his arms until it hit the floor.

Stefan grabbed hold of the hem of her dress, and slowly dragged it off her body, dropping it to the floor. He circled his arms around her waist as his mouth sought out her shoulder. He kissed a path across, and as he came to her bra strap he stopped. He reached up to unhook it, the loosened straps falling down her arms on their own.

Caroline reached for his jeans, undoing the button, and then the zipper. She pushed them down his legs where he stepped out of them. Her eyes strayed to the obvious bulge pointing from his boxers, her breathing quickening as her pussy flooded with arousal. She licked her lips, raising her eyes to be caught in the lust darkened gaze at Stefan.

Stefan picked her up by the waist, swinging her around to place her on the end of the bed. He just stared at her in loving awe. She was the most perfectly gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. She was a feast laid out before his eyes, and he didn't know where to start.

Caroline could feel her cheeks light up in a blush under Stefan's perusal. She bit her lip as she looked away, her fingers tightening in the bedspread as she started to feel insecure.

Stefan knelt in front of her, his hands on her thighs, and bent his head to catch her eyes with his. Once he did, he smiled in awe, his eyes filled with sincerity, and his voiced hushed with wonder, "You are so beautiful, Caroline."

Caroline looked at Stefan shyly, lowering her head to touch her lips to his, moaning at the taste of him. She pulled back with a smile, stroking his cheeks gently.

Stefan smiled back, leaning into her touch. He leant forward, kissing down her abdomen, his fingers hooking in the waist of her panties. She bucked her hips off the bed so that he could pull them down all the way. He made his way down until his head was nestled between her thighs, and he was staring at the glistening lips of her pussy. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth, watering at the remembered taste of her on his tongue. He needed to taste her again.

Caroline's eyes fluttered close as she moaned at the first lick of his tongue on her most sensitive area. She recalled the one memory of him doing this to her without humanity, he had growled and moaned his way through making her fall apart, taking delight in making her break again. She could tell the difference immediately. Where the ripper was aggressive and confident, demanding her pleasure from his mouth, Stefan was loving and gentle but no less passionate. He would make her fall apart, not to make her lose her control, but to let go and trust that he would catch her in her fall.

Stefan hummed in delight as her sweet taste exploded on his tongue, she tasted even better than he remembered. He teased her lovingly with long slow strokes of his tongue, not rushing her, only building her pleasure to an explosively pleasurable height. He didn't allow his hands to be idle, he stroked her thighs, massaged her waist, and caressed her breasts in his hands. He wanted to make her whole body to feel the pleasure he was giving her.

Caroline fell back onto the bed as every nerve ending in her body suddenly came alive. Every stroke of his tongue made her shudder, his hands caressing her body made her breath catch, and every hum against her flesh made her cry out. Stefan was sending her to heaven, making her go insane with how her body could suddenly reach her end with every move of his tongue.

Stefan groaned at how wet she was getting, he knew she was close, and while he would love to be buried deep inside her when she came, he wanted her first to be from the pleasure of his mouth. He hummed as he dragged his tongue along her folds to circle her pearl, the surprised cry she let out had him smirking. He wanted to hear it again so he closed his mouth around it and sucked furiously as he slipped a finger inside her to find her bundle of nerves. He knew he found it when she cried out and bucked around him.

Caroline arched her back off the bed, her hands clenched in the sheet, her whole body shaking as she screamed in pure ecstasy as every inch of her body exploded into sparks at the same time, "Stefan!"

Stefan moaned into her flesh as he flicked his tongue against her opening, dragging her orgasm out until she was a trembling mess under him. He tenderly kissed her thigh, before he made his way up her body, spreading kisses across whatever piece of skin under his mouth. He hooked his arm under her back, and scooted her up the bed. He settled between her thighs, and gazed at her beautiful pleasure twisted features.

Caroline opened her eyes smiling as she saw Stefan's gorgeous face in front of her. She raised her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on him.

Stefan nuzzled her nose, his hand grabbing hold of her leg to hook it around his waist. He brushed her hair away from her face, smiled lovingly at her, and began to push inside her. His eyes closed in pure bliss at the feel of her walls surrounding him. So scorchingly hot, so unbelievably soft, still fluttering around his length. She was perfect. He took her hand, and raised it above her hand, their fingers tangling together. He placed his hand on the bed beside her waist as he began to move.

Caroline couldn't look away from Stefan's green eyes as he moved within her. Their foreheads touched, sharing the same moaning breaths, her hand tightening around his as she thrust her hips against him.

Stefan buried his face in her neck as he groaned. She felt so perfect around him, so amazing that it was like fireworks going off in his body every time he slid inside her. He kissed and sucked the delicate pulse at her neck, moaning as she tightened around him, his hand pushing hers deeper into the bed. He rocked his hips against her, making sure to grind against her pubic bone. Her gasps and sighs made him shudder, and let him know how close she was. He began to thrust harder and deeper within her.

Caroline could feel herself fall apart again, her hips moving frantically to keep up with Stefan's thrusts inside her. Cries fell from her lips, her eyes rolled back into her head, her nails dug into his skin, her toes curled, and she shudder as she came. Stefan's name rolled off her tongue in a long moan.

Stefan grunted into her neck as he rode out her orgasm, just rocking his hips against hers, giving her just enough pleasure that she was still twitching with aftershocks. He pressed tender and loving kisses against her shoulder, feeling every single shock of pleasure that ran through her. He picked up the pace after a moment, rolling his hips into her fluttering pussy. He lifted his head to gaze into her hazy with pleasure eyes, his breathing sped up as he got lost in her gaze as he thrust his hips against hers.

Caroline raised her hands to cradle his face, she brought his lips to hers, gasping into him on every thrust of his length inside her. She tightened both of her legs around him, and rocked against him tightening her pussy muscles around him. She loved the growl he let out every time that she squeezed around him so she kept doing it until his thrusts became irregular. She pulled a breath away from him to whisper, "Come for me, Stefan."

Stefan moved his hand to her waist, pulling her against him as he bucked inside of her slick channel. He grunted as his whole body tingled, his veins on fire, his cock slamming home one last time before he filled her with his seed as he moaned her name, "Caroline!"

Caroline kissed his cheek as he panted against her cheek. She could still feel his length twitch inside of her so she wrapped her arms around him, and sighed in contentment.

Stefan smiled, delicately kissing her shoulder before he rolled them over. Him on his back, her head against his chest. He ran his fingertips over her naked back, smiling at the shiver that ran through her. He had never felt so happy, now that Caroline was in his arms.

Caroline smiled as she snuggled into his chest, ghosting her fingers across his chest as the sound of his heartbeat lulled her into sleep.

Stefan smiled lovingly as he felt the puffs of her breaths against his chest as she slept on top of him. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her, and hummed at the feel of her against him.

He soon too fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Stefan's eyes fluttered open to be met with the sight of Caroline's blonde hair in front of him. His arms was around her waist covering her hand, and he was spooned behind her. They must have moved within the night, as he had fallen asleep with her head pillowed on her chest, and now he was wrapped around her. He smiled into her hair as he relished the feeling of waking up beside his beautiful girlfriend.

Caroline turned her head up so that her nose was nuzzling just under Stefan's jaws. She moaned in happiness, breathing in Stefan's masculine scent, pushing a kiss against his Adam's apple, "Morning, Stefan."

Stefan grinned wider, moving his head down to brush against hers, "Morning, Caroline."

Caroline couldn't stop smiling she was so happy. She tenderly caressed the side of his face as she pulled him in for a sweet morning kiss.

Stefan hummed in contentment, kissing her back softly. Waking up to Caroline Forbes was a dream come true, and the reality was a thousand times better than any dream he could conjure up.

Caroline kissed Stefan languidly, her hands roaming his body leisurely as she relished in the feel of Stefan. It felt like a fantasy to have Stefan Salvatore in her bed, something she thought would never happen.

Stefan rolled on top of Caroline, his lips spreading fire across her shoulder and throat.

Caroline moaned arching her back against him, her hands holding on to his biceps.

For Stefan and Caroline, there is no better way to wake up.

THE END

AN – I hope you all enjoyed my version of Stefan and Caroline's first time with humanity.


End file.
